


Your Training Begins Now

by loopd



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), RWBY
Genre: Gen, Idk what im even doing, They're all, but itll be fun, but somethin's up with vivi, faunus, the units are teams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopd/pseuds/loopd
Summary: The prestigious Huntsman Academy of Atlas, in hopes of appearing more inclusive, suddenly enrolls a range of twelve Faunus huntresses of different ages into their academy as part of a new program called A.E.Y.F. (Atlasian Empowerment of Young Faunus). Thrust into an unknown situation together, these twelve students will have to learn to get along, work as a team, and defeat the Grimm before the Grimm defeat them.





	Your Training Begins Now

A girl stood at the station, her attention dashing between searching the sky for any sign of the ship's arrival and glancing at her scroll for both the time and any messages from her family. Finding that the status of neither had changed within the past thirty seconds, slightly dejected, she began to find a seat on the rough sidewalk. However, almost as soon as she had planted herself on the ground the ship came into view from behind a tall factory building to her left, and she stood up once more as it came to a gentle halt in front of the station. As far as the girl was aware this was an older model of airship than the ones Atlas was known for sending out to new students, but as long as it actually flew she did not really mind. The sliding doors squeaked open, sounding as though they hadn't been oiled since the Great War. A bored, and yet somehow still angry, looking woman stepped onto the threshold of the doors, keeping them open, and peered frustratingly at her scroll grasped vertically between her hand and elbow, pushing her glasses up multiple times while prodding the scroll. Eventually, some version of content crossed her face and she loudly asked, 'You are one of the Faunus who applied for a position in Atlas' program, correct?' She glanced up at the girl's face and then over the top of her head, taking note of her more unique features.

'Yes, ma'am, that would be me,' the girl responded, moving to pick up her luggage.

'And your name is...' The woman paused to check her attendance list once again. 'Heejin?'

'Uh-huh,' Heejin replied slowly, beginning to become stuck on what to say.

A pregnant pause ensued before the woman in the doorway of the ship decided to speak again.

'Alright then. I'll just need you to sign your name on my scroll once you've boarded the ship.' With that, the woman moved slightly to the side and Heejin was able to drag her luggage with her onto the airship. She let go of it for a moment to sign the form the woman had brought up on her scroll, and then took a sitting position on a bench at the back of the ship, giving her a clear view through the slightly musty panoramic window at the front.

The doors to the airship slid shut, squeaking once more, and before Heejin was aware of it she was in the sky, able to see her entire hometown from her position. She relished at this moment, completely shocked by the view, and was all too disappointed when the airship began to descend again. The descent in this older model was rocky, to say the least. Every screw used to rivet all the parts of the airship together began to shake violently and Heejin feared they all might just pop out. However, to her relief, the ship's breaks began to kick in and the ship's descent was suddenly as gentle as it appeared when she first saw it land. It eventually came to a stop in another bay in the road, marked faintly as a station for airships. The woman moved immediately to the two doors and waited for them to squeak open before standing in the threshold once again and beginning to talk to the next student. Heejin, in an attempt to know anything at all about who it could be, angled her long, black ears directly towards the doors, hoping to pick up any part of their conversation. This was in vain, however, as by the time Heejin was starting to hear parts of their talking to one another, the conversation had ended and the next student was boarding the ship. She seemed about as old as Heejin, although that counted for almost nothing when everyone was within a four-year age gap, give or take. The clothes she wore were mostly a pastel yellow with flowing fabrics and elasticated cuffs, in comparison to Heejin's more structured outfit which sported more bright pink than anything else. As the airship began to groan back to life and take off again, Heejin decided to make conversation. She stood up, almost tripping over when the ship left the ground, and made her way slowly over to the other recruit.

'Hi there,' she began, sticking her hand out confidently. 'I'm Heejin.'

The girl looked up at this unexpected introduction, flushed slightly, and took Heejin's hand.

'Hello, Heejin,' she responded, shaking hands. 'I'm Hyunjin.' She smiled slightly. Heejin returned the smile and slowly released her grip on the handshake. She patted her hands on her thighs, as though she may have lost her keys, and suddenly an idea popped into her head. Running back to her previous space quickly, she dragged her luggage back to where Hyunjin was sitting on the opposite side and sat down next to her.

'I think we should get to know each other, Hyunjin,' Heejin proposed. 'I mean, with our names sounding so similar there's no way this,' she paused, pointing at both herself and Hyunjin, 'is a coincidence.'

'I guess not,' Hyunjin replied, beginning to warm up to the idea. 'What do you want to know?'

'There's one thing,' Heejin responded, 'and don't laugh,' she pointed in a jokingly accusative way at Hyunjin, 'but, how do you keep your ears so soft-looking? I'm horrible at it.'

Hyunjin reached up to the top of her head and felt the small, perky, black ears that adorned her crown.

'Huh. I guess they are soft,' Hyunjin agreed. 'I don't really know actually; I wash my ears in the shower the same way I wash my hair, but that's not even a good routine, I swear.'

Moderately shocked, Heejin replied, 'Oh my god, you have to be kidding me, right? I have to treat my ears like they're china plates or something! I made a shower cap specifically for my ears and everything!'

At this Hyunjin burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. This continued for a full minute before she managed to calm herself down enough to speak.

'Maybe feline and leporine oils act differently?' she guessed. 'Anyway, my turn for a question. Are both your parents rabbit-based?'

Heejin went slightly pink, surprised by the intimacy of this question. About to answer, she was relieved when the ship began to groan, preparing for landing. Both girls' gazes were then directed to the outside world, trying to guess where they were.

'There's so much snow,' Hyunjin sighed, wondering at the white blanket covering everything she could see.

Nodding in agreement, Heejin turned around to look through the front window. She squinted, trying to see through the snow to spot the next recruit.

'Do you think this is Atlas?' Hyunjin asked, eyes growing wide.

Heejin shook her head, 'There aren't enough buildings. I think this might be one of the Southern islands off Vale.'

'Really?' Hyunjin replied. 'I didn't know there was even a Primary Combat School that far south.'

Soon after, the ship stopped on a narrow, winding road, its width filling it entirely. Again the doors opened, but before either Heejin or Hyunjin could see who the new arrival was, the woman, whose name they still did not know, stepped in front of them and into the threshold of the doors. Despite having eight ears all focused solely on deciphering what was being discussed outside, neither of them truly knew what was happening until the newest student boarded the plane.

They had never seen anyone quite like her before.


End file.
